Souls
Souls Your first attacker will receive your soul when you join the game, unless you drink the Wormwood potion before you join, then the next person to attack you after you join will receive your soul. The person who receives your soul isn't necessarily your liege or clan leader, you can still pledge allegiance to whoever you want to. Souls determine the structure of the Bloodline, and determine Royalty. Generations are ranked by the number of souls you personally have taken. Also, if you pledge allegiance to another, your souls will total upwards to them. Societal status, or royalty, is determined by the number of total souls that you and your minions have collected. Souls don't total upwards from minions that are destroyed or human, and the totals are updated every night at midnight, SL time. Once you are successfully attacked, you cannot ever own your own personal soul again. It can only be owned by other avatars in Bloodlines. Generation The souls you collect yourself determine your generation, or your place in the bloodline. The available places in each generation increase exponentially in powers of two. There is only one available spot in generation 1, 2 in generation 2, 4 in generation 3, 8 in generation 4, 16 in generation 5, 32 in generation 6, and so on. Royalty The souls collected by you and the Minions lieged to you determine your Royalty status and rank. There are 10 ranks above Vampire, ranging from 10 collected souls to 400 collected souls. The higher your total, the higher your status, and also the higher you will rise on the Royalty ranking. When Minions come and go, however, your soul total may fluctuate by the number they own. Your Royalty status and Rank will fluctuate accordingly. How to move your soul There are several ways to move your soul if it's somewhere where you don't want it to be. See the table below for your options for moving your soul. It is impossible to own your own soul. Once it is lost, you can only have it moved to another avatar. Potions There are 7 potions in Bloodlines: Hemlock, Wormwood, Nightshade, Electrum, Wolfsbane, Mandrake, and Valerian # Hemlock: if your soul has been lost to the abyss (meaning that your soul keeper was destroyed), then you can drink the Hemlock potion, and the next person to attack you will receive your soul. # Wormwood: if you have been attacked by a Bloodlines monster, but you haven't joined the game yet, then your soul is considered to be "in Limbo". If your soul is in Limbo, and you drink the wormwood potion, then your soul will go to the next person to bite you, instead of the first. # Nightshade: this potion cures vampirism. If a currently embraced vampire drinks the Nightshade potion, then their vital blood will be transformed to humanity (5L vital blood = 100% humanity), all souls will be lost to the abyss, and they will no longer suffer the vampire curse. If the potion is used by a hybrid, then the vampire curse is undone, any vital blood becomes lumens, and no souls are lost. # Electrum: this potion is used to move your soul forcibly from one avatar to another. The avatar receiving your soul must ransom a soul back to your current soul keeper in order to get your soul. This potion can only be used once every 90 days. # Wolfsbane: this potion cures lycanism. If a currently enraged lycan drinks the Wolfsbane potion, then their lumens will be transformed to humanity (50 Lumens = 100% humanity), all souls will be lost to the abyss, and they will no longer suffer the lycan curse. If the potion is used by a hybrid, then the lycan curse is undone, any lumens becomes vital blood, and no souls are lost. # Mandrake: Mandrake is a potion with a binding spell that you can use as insurance if you choose to buy a HUD for a new minion. If you splash the Mandrake on them before they wear the HUD, their soul can only go to you. # Valerian: Valerian is a potion with a forgetting spell that will erase the memory of previous bites or claw attacks. If you drink this potion, you can select a name, and this name will no longer appear on your attack list, nor you on theirs.